Once Upon a Dream
by kateg20
Summary: The classic Sleeping Beauty tale with an HSM twist.
1. Once Upon a Time

**Ok: I just couldn't get this one out of my head. Sleeping Beauty is my favorite Disney fairytale. So I thought that I'd give it an HSM spin. Hope you enjoy this.**

A long time ago, in a farawat kingdom, lived a knid King and his gentle queen. For years they waited to be blesses with a child. Finally, their prayers were answered when they welcomed a daughter named Gabriella. The whole kingdom celebrated the birth of their princess. Every resident of the knigdom was invited to a royal celebration. The neighboring kingdom's king and young prince were also in attendance. King Stephan and Queen Carmen sat upon their thrones in the great hall. Their blessed daughter, Princess Gabriella, rested in her cradle. A man, around the same age as Stephen, and a young boy, looked to be around the age of two, approached the royal couple.

"They're Royal Highnesses, King Jack and Prince Troy!" the herald announced.

Jack and Stephen were logtime friends and emabraced each other warmly. Carmen led Troy over to the cradle and lifted him up so he could peek in. Gabriella was sleeping preacefully, oblivious to the celebration going on around her that was being held in her honor. As the two fathers/kings took in the sight, both thought of the same thing, the same destiny. That day, it was announced that their children would wed, forever uniting their two kingdoms together.

"Our most distinguished guests, the Three Good Fairies!" the herald called. "Mistress Flora, Mistress Fauna, and Mistress Merryweather."

Out of the rays of sunlight appeared the three fairies. They floated down from ahigh and landed gracefully on the ground. The three of them approached the knig and queen. Just by the looking at them, one would feel the warmth and kidness radiating from them.

"Your majesties." the greeted in unison as they each bobbed a curtsey.

"In honor of this joyous celebration, each of us shall bestow a gift on the child." Flora, the red fairy, announced approaching the cradle. "Little Princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty. With lips red as the rose and hair black as ebony. Putting to shame all of the other beautiful sights of the kingdom."

"Beautiful Princess, my gift shall be the gift of song." Fauna, the green fairy proclaimed. "A beautiful melody in everything you say. You voice will carry out across the kingdom, putting to shame the most beautiful songs bird do sing."

"Sweet Princess." Merryweather, the blue fairy greeted. "My gift shall be..."

Before Merryweather could say what he gift was, a sudden burst of whind blew through the great hall. A ball of bright green light appeared in the center of the room. The ball formed into a tall evil looking woman. She was dressed in all black and with the top of her cloak shaped to look like horns resting on top of her head. A black raven flew down and landed on her shoulder.

"It's Maleficent!" Fauna gasped in horror.

"What does she want here?" Merryweather demanded.

"Quite a glittering assemblage, King Stephan." the evil witch remarked taking in all the guests. "I was quite distressed at not receiving an invitation."

"You weren't want." Merryweather informed her.

"Not want? Well, if my presence is not welcomed here, then I best be on my way."

"And your're not offened your Excellency?" Carmen asked.

"Why no, Your Grace." Maleficent stated. "And to show no ill will, I too shall bestwo a gift on the child."

Upon hearing this, the three good fairies jumped out of their statue like stance. They moved and stood between the evil witch and the cradle. Princess Gabriella was still sleeping innocently, not knowing what possible danger lay before her.

"Listen well, all of you!" Malficent demanded the whole great hall. "The princess, shall indeed, grow in grace and in beauty, beloved by those who know her. But, before the sun sets on her eighteenth birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of the spinning wheel and die!"

"No!" Carmen cried picking up her only child as the image of her daughter's fate displayed before her, making the witch cackle with cruel glee.

"Seize that creature!" Stephan ordered his guards.

"Stand back, Fools!" Malficent ordered as she became a ball of flame.

Everyone watched in amazed horror as the evil witch disappeared with a flash of lightning and a crack of thunder. Jack sheilded his son from the sight while Carmen turned her daughter away from it. Soon, all that was left was her pet raven as he flew out to rejoin his mistress. The king held onto his queen as close as he could while she clutched to their daughter.

"Do not worry, Stephen." Jack told his friend. "My army will join your's and together they will hunt down and destroy her evilness."

"Do not despair your majesties." Flora commented. "Merryweather still has her gift to give."

"Then she can undo this fearful curse?" Stephan asked hopefully.

"No, Sire." Merryweather answered sadly.

"Maleficent's powers are too powereful, even with all of ours' put together." Flora added.

"But she can help." Fauna added as she and Flora gently pushed the blue fairy forward. "Just do your best, Dear."

"Yes, go on." Flora urged.

"Sweet Princess, if through this wicked witch's trick, a spindle should your finger prick, a ray of hope there still may be in this, this gift I give to thee. Not in death, but just in sleep, this fateful prophecy you'll keep." Merryweather said. "And from this slumber you shall wake, from true love's kiss, the spell shall break. For true love conquers all."

But despite all of Merryweather's help, Stephan was still fearful for his daughter's life. He ordered that all the spinning wheels in the kingdom be gathered and brought to the courtyard. There they were burned, by order of the king.


	2. Eighteen Years

Flora, Fauna and Merryweather watched the bonfire from the great hall. All were trying to figure out how to save the young princess. The king had posted his two best generals at the door to the nursery, taking extra precaution. The three fairies knew that this would not be enough to save her from the evil Maleficent.

"We've got to do something." Flora stated. "The King and Queen mean well..."

"But a bonfire and two guards won't stop Maleficent." Merryweather finished.

"It seems to me that the best thing to do is to make the princess disappear, but still be right under nose. Somewhere she'll never suspect." Fauna said as Flora came up with an idea.

"That's it!" she exclaimed. "That's it!"

"What?" the other two asked.

"I'll..." Flora started to say but cut herself off. "Shhh...even the walls have ears."

Flora looked around. Maleficent had her spies everywhere. What could look like the safest place in the world could be where she placed most of her spies. Flora noticed a small cupboard where Gabriella's dishware was kept in.

"Follow me." Flora instructed.

She used her want to make herself small. Fauna and Merryweather followed her actions, making themselves miniscule too. Flora led them into the cupboard and closed the door and locked it behind them.

"I'll turn her into a flower." Flora announced.

"Maleficent?" Merryweather questioned.

"No, the princess."

"She'd make a beautiful flower." Fauna replied.

"Don't you see? A flower can't prick it's finger!" Flora explained excitedly.

"It hasn't any." Merryweather stated getting the idea now.

"She'll be perfectly safe." Flora added, proud of herself for coming up with the idea.

"Until Maleficent sends a frost." Merryweather announced know that would happen.

"Yes...oh dear." Flora stated as the memories came back to her.

"She always ruined you nicest flower." Fauna stated sympathetically.

"I'd like to turn her into a fat old hop toad." Merryweather announced.

"Now, Dear, that's not a very nice thing to say." Fauna chided.

"Besides, our magic doesn't work that way." Flora said. "You know that."

"We can only do good; bring joy and happiness." Fauna added.

"Well, that would make me happy." Merryweather pouted..

"You know, I sometimes feel sorry for Maleficent." Fauna delcared.

"Why?" Merryweather asked. "How could you be?"

"Malficent doesn't know anything about love, or kindness or the joy of helping others. You know, sometimes I don't think she's very happy." Fauna explained her feelings as Flora got another idea.

"That's it!" she announced happily. "There's a woodcutter's cottage in a glen in the forest. I'm sure whoever lives there would love to take care of the princess."

"Well, that's very nice of them." Fauna stated.

"Who are they?" Merryweather questioned.

"Turn around."

The blue and green fairy did as they were told. As they turned around, Flora changed their gowns into peasent garb. Fauna and Merryweather gasped in surprise at seeing their change in clothes in their reflection from the gold plate. Merryweather frowned at being in a pink dress and quickly changed to blue.

"It's us!" Fauna exlaimed.

"Uh-huh." Flora agreed.

"Taking care of the baby?"

"That's right."

"But the king and queen..." Merryweather started to say.

"Will have to understand that it is the only way." Flora announced. "We'll leave tonight. We'll stay hidden until the curse is broken. We'll raise the child ourselves."

"We'll wash her, dress her, and rock her to sleep." Fauna said dreamily.

"Do you really think we can?" Merryweather asked nervously.

"If humans can do it, then so can we." Flora stated as she went to open the door.

"And we'll do even better because we'll have our magic to help us." Merryweather stated, now excited about raising Gabriella.

"That's right." Fauna agreed which caused Flora to quickly close the door again.

"No mgaic!" she announced snatching Fauna's wand before gettin rid of her wings too. "Need to get rid of the wings too."

"You mean, live like mortals? For eighteen years?" Merryweather asked as she tried to move away from Flora.

"Yes." Flora answered gettiing rid of the blue fairy's wings.

"Now, we don't know how." Merryweather reasoned. "We don't know how to do anything without magic.:

"But this is the perfect way to learn." Flora said.

"I'll take care of the baby!" Fauna volunteered.

"Let me have it, Dear." Flora told Merryweather as she the snatched the wand up. "Come on, we haven't got a moment to waste.

Flora returned them to their regular size and they quickly set off to find the king and queen. They were found in Gabriella's nursery. The young baby was in her mother's arms and nestled in between her and her father. They were gazing up at the moonlit sky.

"Your majesties." Flora greeted as they came into ther room. "We know how to break the curse from the coming true."

"Please, tell us." Stephan begged.

"The three of us want to take the princess and go into hiding for the next eighteen years." Flora explained.

"Will you go?" Carmen asked.

"It's best that you do not know."

"Then how will we able to visit?" Stephan asked.

"You won't be able to. We can't risk someone finding her and then reporting it to Maleficent." Flora explained.

"You want us to give you our daughter and never see her for eighteen years?" Carmen asked.

"It's the only way." Merrywheather tried to explain. "We would never ask you such a thing if there was another way."

"We promise to take loving care of her." Fauna delcared stepping towards the queen.

Carmen looked at Stephan and the tearfully placed Gabriella into the kind fairy's arms. Fauna gently wrapped the princess in a blanket and followed Flora and Merryweather out of the nursery. Flora made cloaks for them to wear appear. They snuck out into the courtyard. Flora motioned that the coast was clear and the three made their dangerous journey. King Stephan and Queen Carmen watched with sadness as they daughter disappeared into the night, never to be seen or heard from for eighteen years.


	3. Once Upon a Dream

Up on Forbidden Mountain, Maleficent was furious. Thunder and lightning displayed her anger from the outside. Her armies of goblins and ghouls ducked whenever a lightning bolt was aimed in their direction.

"Eighteen years! And not a trace of her!" the evil witch shouted. "It's not like she could have vanished into thin air! Are you sure you searched everywhere?"

"Yep, yep. Everywhere. We all did." a ghoul stated as the others agreed.

"And what about the towns? The forests? The mountains?" Maleficent demanded.

"We searched the mountains and forests, houses and uh...all the cradles."

"Cradle?" Maleficent asked confused.

"Yep, every cradle."

"Cradle!" the witch exclaimed before turning to pet raven. "Did you hear that my pet? All these years they've been looking for a baby."

She then began to laugh a hysterical cackle. Her laughter echoed throughout the stone castle. Her army soon joined her, thinking that they were off the hook for botching up the one job she had assigned them. Maleficent then stopped laughing abruptly and threw fire balls in their direction.

"Fools! Idiots! Imbeciles!" she screeched as they ran for cover, soon making Maleficent alone with her raven. "They are hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil. My pet, you are my last hope. Circle far and wide. Search for a maid of eighteen with hair black as ebony and lips as red as the rose. Go and do not fail me."

The raven flew out of the castle. His destination: wherever the young maiden was. It was up to him to fulfill his mistress' wish. Only he could she count on.

Deep in the forest, rested a small woodcutter's cottage. It was well hidden and simple. No one would have guessed that three fairies lived here. Or that a princess called the cozy cottage home. For eighteen years, the fairies raised Princess Gabriella, hidden away from her royal life and Maleficent. And now, the eighteen years were coming to an end as the fairies prepared for their final celebration with the young woman. Princess Gabriella had indeed grown in grace and beauty, just as the gift placed on her a birth had predicted. To conceal her identity, the fairies named her Briar Brie.

That morning, Brie woke up and began her daily routine, not knowing that this would be the last day in her beloved cottage. For the past eighteen years, Brie was raised by her three aunts. When she was younger, she would often question to where parents were. Every time she brought them up, her aunts would always change the subject. It was if she was brought into the world without parents. While Brie was getting ready for the day, Flora, Fauna and Merryweather were planning a small surprise party for her before she was to be returned to the palace. The three were huddled together as they planned their surprise. All three were too engrossed in what they were doing that they did not hear the young woman come down the stairs. Brie was getting ready to sweep the floor. She heard the quiet whispers of her aunts.

"Well, what are you three up to?" Brie asked making her presence known.

"Up to?" the three questioned as the scrambled to hide something.

"Nothing, Dear. We just were uh..." Flora stammered trying to come up with an excuse.

"We want you to pick some berries." Merryweather covered as she picked up a basket.

"That's it!" Flora announced. "Berries!"

"Lots of berries!" Fauna added as they Brie the basket and a shawl.

"But I picked berries yesterday." Brie stated as she was ushered out the door.

"We need more, Dear." Flora commented.

"Lots more." Fauna stated.

"Now, don't hurry back, Dear." Flora said to Brie.

"But don't go too far." Merryweather instructed.

"And don't speak to strangers." Flora added.

"Goodbye!" the three fairies called together making Brie smile, knowing that they were trying to get her out of the cottage.

"Goodbye!" Brie called as she headed off.

"I wonder if she suspects." Merryweather whispered.

"Of course not. Come one we've got lots to do. Clean the house, make the dress and bake the cake." Flora instructed.

"I'll get the wands." Merryweather announced.

"The wands!" Flora exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Fauna gasped.

"No magic!" Flora declared.

"But the eighteen years are almost over." Merryweather said.

"We're not taking any chances." Flora stated.

"But I've never baked a fancy cake before."

"You won't have to do." Flora said.

"I'm going to bake the cake." Fauna announced happily.

"You?" Merryweather asked in shock.

"She's always wanted to, Dear, and this is her last chance." Flora explained.

"Well..." Merryweather started nervously.

"I'm going to make it fifteen layers with pink and blue forget me-nots." Fauna described happily.

"And I'm making the dress." Flora announced.

"But you can't sew and she's never cooked." Merryweather explained.

"It's simple." Flora stated.

"All you do is follow the book." Fauna said.

"Up here, Merryweather." Flora said helping her onto a stool. "You can be the dummy."

"Well, I still say we ought to use magic." Merryweather declared as Flora began to make the dress. "It's pink!"

"A beautiful shade, isn't it." Flora asked.

"But I wanted it blue."

"Now, now, we decided pink was her color."

"You decided."

Flora continued to make the dress. Merryweather watched in horror as the dress was beginning to turn out horrible. It was obvious that Flora had never done anything like this before. She figured that she could just follow the directions from the book and it would be perfect on her first try.

"It looks awful." Merryweather commented.

"That's because it's on you, Dear." Flora replied.

Meanwhile, Fauna was getting out all the ingredients. After eighteen years, she was finally able to do what she always wanted to do. She opened the cookbook and began to start the baking progress.

"Yeast, one tsp." she read. "Tsp?"

"One teaspoon." Merryweather corrected.

"One teaspoon, of course." Fauna giggled as she watched Flora measure for Brie's height.

"Gracious, how that child has grown." Flora commented.

"It seems like only just yesterday we brought her here." Merryweather sighed thinking of their time with Brie.

"Just a tiny baby." Fauna stated joining her in the memories.

"Merryweather?" Flora questioned gently when she noticed her crying.

"What is ever the matter, Dear?" Fauna asked.

"After today she'll be a princess." Merryweather wept. "And we won't have any Briar Brie."

"Oh Flora!" Fauna gasped realizing the truth.

"Now, now, we all knew this day had to come." Flora reasoned tearfully.

"But why did it have to come so soon?" Fauna asked in tears.

"After all, we've had her for eighteen years." Flora stared.

"Eighteen wonderful years." Merryweather sighed.

"Gracious, we're acting like a bunch of ninnies." Flora stated snapping back to reality. "She'll be back before we get started."

Meanwhile, in the forest, destiny was taking its first step. Brie was walking along singing to herself and her forest friends. Also in the forest, two young men were upon their horses. One was dark skinned and black haired. The second one had lighter skin and brown hair. They both heard an enchanting voice singing throughout the forest.

"Did you hear that?" the second man asked.

"Yes." his companion agreed.

"It's beautiful."

"We need to head back; we have strict orders to be back and ready by sundown."

"You head on back, I'll meet you later."

"Of course."

Brie was still wandering around dreaming. A small baby chipmunk was in her basket. More chipmunks, squirrels and rabbits were following her on the ground. Birds and an owl hovered over her. They always enjoyed being around this human. She was always kind to them and often sang to them. But today, the atmosphere was heavy with something on her mind.

"Oh dear." she sighed as they approached as brook. "Why do they still treat me like a child?"

"Who?" the owl asked.

"Aunt Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. They never want me to meet anybody." Brie explained but then began to giggle. "But you know something? I fooled them. I have met somebody."

"Who? Who?" the owl asked as he and the other forest habitants got excited.

"A prince." Brie answered and the birds chirped as if asking her to describe him. "He's tall and handsome and so romantic."

Brie stopped near the brook near a tree. All the animals stopped near the peasant girl's feet. The birds landed on the branches. They chirped excitedly wanting her to continue on telling about her prince.

"We walk together and talk together." Brie explained. "And just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms and then...I wake up."

The birds who had been chirping away excitedly up to that point, let out a long wail like chirp. Brie slid down until she was sitting at the base of the tree. The baby chipmunk crawled up into her lap hoping he would comfort her.

"Yes, it's only in my dreams." Brie sighed. "But they say that if you dream a thing more than once, it's sure to come true, and I've seen him so many times."

The owl then thought of something. He remembered seeing two men on horse back earlier in the forest. Were they still around? He motioned for a few birds and a couple of squirrels to follow him as they set off in the direction where he had last seen the two men.

"Come on, Samson." the young mane stated to his horse, who was refusing to go back into the forest. "Let's go find out."

Samson snorted and remained where he was shaking his head. His master had been out riding all morning and afternoon. He was ready to go back to the palace stables and have a meal.

"Come on. For an extra bucket of oats and some carrots?" the young man bargained finally getting the horse to agree. "Hup, Boy!"

The man steered Samson back into the forest. Samson was galloping so fast that he did not notice a low branch. The branch caused his master to tumble off and land in a pond. Samson went over to help. The man held onto him as he stood back up. The horse nudged him apologetically. The man patted his side and began to take off his boots and cape to let them dry.

"I wonder who that was. She sounded beautiful."

By this time, the owl and the rest of the forest creatures had found him. The birds flew over to where the cape was now hanging on a branch and the squirrels went over to where his boots were lying. Once they made sure that the young man wasn't paying any attention to them, the birds flew off with the cape and the squirrels made off with the boots as fast as they could.

"I can't get her out of my head." the young man stated to himself.

Samson looked up and noticed the cape and boots were wandering off. He let out a loud neigh to get his master's attention. The young man turned around and saw the animals making off with his belongings.

"Hey!" he called. "Stop!"

The animals flew and ran until they were in the shrubbery behind Brie. The cape was quickly placed around the owl. A squirrel was in each of the boots. A bird was holding each side of the cape where shoulders should have been to make it look like they were there. The animals worked together to go out and surprise their human friend up.

Brie was stroking her chipmunk friend as she hummed a song to herself and to the animals around her. Suddenly, a noise startled her and her friends. They turned around and saw Brie's "prince" strut out of the shrubs. Brie giggled and stood up before joining her visitor.

"You're Highness." she greeted with a giggle before she curtsied. "You know, I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers. But, we've met before."

Brie began to sing a song as she and her prince began to dance. The squirrels watched her feet and followed her movements. Brie was having such a great time that neither she nor her friends noticed that they were being watched. The young man and his horse had arrived onto the scene just as the "prince" marched out of the shrubs. Now, they were watching as the girl danced with his clothing that had been taken hostage by the animals. As he listened to the girl sing, he knew instantly that she was the one he had heard earlier. He motioned for Samson to stay where he was.

"But if I know you, I'll know what you'll do." Brie sang. "You'll love me at once."

While she sang, Brie had her back to the animals and was a few feet in front of them. The man reached out and grabbed his cape and pulled the owl back. He then took his place as the prince behind the girl and gently placed his hands on her wrists. Brie was too engrossed in her fantasy to notice the subtle change.

"The way you did once upon a dream." Brie sang and the man joined her causing the girl to stop midsong.

Brie turned her head and saw her owl friend standing off to the side. He shrugged and let out a few who's in a chuckle form. Brie moved nervously away from the young man, not knowing who he was or where he came from.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frightened you." he told her gently.

"It wasn't that." Brie replied timidly. "It's just that you're a...a."

"A stranger?" the man helped.

"Mm-hmm."

"But don't you remember? We've met before."

"We...we have?"

"Well of course. You said so yourself. Once upon a dream." the stranger replied before continuing on to sing her song. "I know you; I walked with you once upon a dream."

As he continued singing, Brie tried to get away. She moved to hide behind a tree. She looked around to see if he was following her. The stranger surprised her by sneaking up behind her and gently placing his hand on hers. Brie jerked it back in surprise. She tempted to run away, but his singing and blue eyes gave her a sense of comfort and instead gave him a soft smile. Soon, both were waltzing to a tune only they could hear. They stopped at a clearing that gave them a perfect view of King Stephen's palace. The stranger wrapped an arm around Brie and held her close.

"Who are you?" he asked. "What's your name?"

"Hmm? Oh my name. It's..." Brie started to say dreamily and looked up at him and snapped back into reality. "Oh no, no, I can't I...Goodbye!"

"But when will I see you again?" the young man asked as she began to gather up her belongings in a hurry.

"Oh never, never!"

"Never?"

"Well maybe someday."

"When, tomorrow?"

"Oh no. This evening."

"Where?"

"At the cottage. In the glen." Brie called as she ran off.

Meanwhile, back at the cottage, the fairies were putting the finishing touches on their creations. Fauna's cake was slanting to one side dangerously close to tipping over. Flora's dress was ghastly as Merryweather frowned in annoyance. Fauna finished lighting the candles and then went to catch the cake from tipping over once again.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"It's a very unusual cake, Dear." Flora said.

"Yes, well it'll be much stiffer after it's baked."

"Of course. What do you think of the dress?"

Flora stepped aside to reveal her creation. It was in worse shape than the cake. Merryweather was absolutely livid at that these were what they were giving Brie for her final birthday with them.

"Well, uh, it isn't exactly the way it was in the book." Fauna replied.

The dress was too big for anybody. The sleeves were too long and the stitches connecting it to the main part of the dress were clearly visible. There were even patches all over the front part of the dress,

"I improved it." Flora stated. "But perhaps if I added a few more ruffles, what do you think?"

"Um, I think so. What do you think Merryweather?"

"I think we've had enough of this nonsense." Merryweather angrily declared. "I think we ought to think about Rose and what she'll think of this mess."

She then angrily stepped off the stool. The other two watched as the dress instantly fell apart. Merryweather turned around and began to head upstairs.

"And I still think what I thunk before!" she announced. "I'm going to get those wands!"

"You know." Fauna said turning to Flora. "I think she's right."

"Here they are!" Merryweather announced as she entered once again with the wands in her hand.

"Be careful, Merryweather!" Flora exclaimed before snatching them back up. "Quick, lock the doors, shut the window. Fill up every nook in cranny. We can't take any chances."

Merryweather quickly closed the door and made sure the cracks were sealed up. Fauna moved and shut the windows. She took a piece of cloth and filled a crack where the two windows met. Flora closed the door leading upstairs. The three fairies then met back in the main living area.

"Now, Fauna, you take care of the cake." Flora directed handing the green fairy her wand.

"While I…" Merryweather began to say.

"Clean the room." Flora directed. "And I'll make the dress."

Merryweather groaned in annoyance as she was given the dirty job. Flora and Fauna quickly went start their tasks joyfully. Merryweather turned to her cleaning utensils.

"Come on, bucket, mop, broom." she directed with a flick of her wand bringing the objects to life. "Flora says clean up the room."

The objects made their way over to where she was standing and then began to clean up the area. Merryweather directed them to clean up the fabric and ribbons and bows that were left over from Flora's attempted foray into dress making. There was a spring in Merryweather's step as she was happy to be reunited with her magic wand.

Flora began to work the fabric with her wand. The pink material turned into a basic dress. The skirt flowed out at the bottom.

"A perfect dress to grace a beautiful princess." Flora boasted proudly.

Fauna was having the ingredients to bake the birthday cake do all the work as they were now under her magic. She held the book up so that they could follow the recipe. This time, her cake would be perfection. Merryweather directed the broom as it swept up dirt that littered the floor. She then noticed that there was nowhere for her dump and then zapped it away. Flora was making great progress with the dress; it even looked like one, unlike the one she made earlier. The dress was standing on its own, at the right height of Brie so it would be the perfect length for her to wear that evening as she was returned to the palace. Merryweather was directed the mop to wipe over the now dirt free floor. She walked right past the dress and noticed that it was pink.

"Oh no!" she stated to herself. "Not pink. Make it blue!"

"Merryweather!" Flora gasped when the dress changed from her pink to the blue. "Make it pink."

"Make it blue." Merryweather directed, still supervising the broom, when she noticed that it was once again pink.

"Pink!" Flora ordered annoyed.

"Blue!"

Merryweather saw the dress through the reflection on a pot hanging from the wall. She aimed her wand at the reflection and it bounced off it and towards the dress. Flora stood in front of her creation and took the hit. Her outfit was Merryweather's blue. As Merryweather giggled as her mistake, Flora took the opportunity to return the favor. Merryweather stopped her laughter when she was now dressed in all pink. Soon, the two were throwing colors at each other. Magic was bouncing all over the room. Fauna was still directing the cake makers, amidst the flying charms. None of them realize that the magic was flowing out of the one area they forgot to block.

**F**lying over the forest, was the raven. It had been searching for weeks to try and find the beauty his mistress had described. At this moment he would accept finding one of the fairies and hope that she would lead him right to the young maiden. Suddenly, what looked to be a flash of pink and blue caught his attention. He stopped midair when it happened continuously and then flew towards the flashes. He came across a small cottage. With pink and blue magic spells coming out of the chimney.

**I**nside the cottage, Flora and Merryweather were taking cover as they pointed their wands to one another trying to get the other one fairy more time before ending the little battle. They both sent their spell in the same direction and both hit the gown. The gown was now pink on one side and blue on the other.

"Now look at what you've done!" Flora exclaimed angrily as she and Merryweather came out to inspect the damage.

"Shhhh…" Fauna said from her cake. "Listen."

"It's Brie!" Merryweather exclaimed as they heard her singing as she drew closer to the cottage.

"She's back!" Flora exclaimed as she and Merryweather returned to their regular selves. "Enough of this foolishness."

She then picked up the dress to place it somewhere where Brie would see it as soon as she entered the cottage. Merryweather quickly zapped the dirty dishes clean and placed them away. Fauna finished lighting the candles.

"Make it pink." Flora ordered as her wand changed the dress back to solid pink. "Now hide!"

"Blue." Merryweather whispered as she went to go hide with the other two.

"Aunt Flora!" Brie called as she got closer to the cottage.

"Good heavens!" Flora exclaimed seeing that the mop was still cleaning away with nobody near it. "Who left the mop running?"

"Stop mop!" Merryweather ordered and it dropped where it was to the floor.

"Aunt Flora? Fauna? Merryweather?" Brie called. "Where is everybody?"

As she entered the cottage unbeknownst that a raven was leering into the cottage behind her, suspicious that she was the one he had been looking for all this time. The young maiden gasped at the sight that met her. Sitting in a chair was a gorgeous blue gown and on the table was a beautiful blue birthday cake.

"Surprise! Surprise!" Flora, Fauna and Merryweather chanted as they came out of their hiding place. "Happy birthday!"

"Oh you, Darlings." Brie said happily. "This is the happiest day of my life! Everything is so wonderful. Just wait until you meet him."

"Him?" Fauna asked, the slight thought of her meeting someone frightening her,

"Brie?" Merryweather asked in shock.

"You met some stranger?" Flora asked.

"He's not a stranger." Brie answered dreamily. "We've met before."

"You have?" Flora questioned in shock.

"Where?" Merryweather asked.

"Once upon a dream." Brie answered with a beautiful sigh.

She then began to sing the song she sang with her young man. She took Fauna by the hand and began dancing with her. The three fairies exchanged looks with one another.

"She's in love!" Fauna declared.

"Oh no." Merryweather gasped in terror.

"This is terrible." Flora announced.

"Why?" Brie asked as she stopped her and Fauna's dancing. "After all, I am eighteen."

"It isn't that, Dear." Flora stated.

"You're already betrothed." Fauna added.

"Betrothed?" Brie asked confused.

"Since the day you were born." Merryweather explained.

"To Prince Troy." Fauna clarified.

"But that's impossible." Brie stated. "How can I marry a prince? I'd have to be…"

"A princess." Merryweather confirmed.

"Princess Gabriella."

The raven jumped in surprise. There she was. The maiden his mistress had cursed eighteen years ago. He quickly recovered himself and began to prepare for his flight back to Forbidden Mountain.

"Tonight we're taking you back to you father, King Stephen and your mother Queen Carmen." Flora continued.

"But I can't." Gabriella pleaded. "He's coming here tonight. I promised to meet him."

"I'm sorry, child." Flora comforted. "But you must never see that young man again."

"Oh no." Gabriella gasped tearfully as she moved away from the other three, quickly being reduced to tears. "I can't believe it."

She then couldn't hold back anymore and fled upstairs to her room, ignoring the others as they tried to comfort her. Flora, Fauna and Merryweather both had tears in their eyes. This was not the reaction they were hoping for when they told her the truth.

"And we thought she'd be so happy." Merryweather stated sadly as she and the other two let the tears fall from their eyes.

Gabriella cried on her bed as she thought of her future. She was being forced into a marriage to someone she did not know, or love. She wept at the thought of her young man arriving at the cottage and finding her not there, thinking that she did not feel the same way about him, when she really did. Little did she know that fate was working in an unusual way.


	4. The Curse Comes To Pass

King Stephen was gazing out the window of the banquet hall. He was anxious, there was no denying that. The sun was getting lower in the sky. It was still some time away, but that evening, he would be reunited with his daughter after eighteen years of separation. Jack was enjoying some of the food that had been placed out for the two kings.

"Come now, Stephen. It's still a few hours away from now." Jack told his friend.

"I know, but this is the longest psrt of the eighteen years, the final hours." Stephen replied as Jack handed him a goblet of wine.

"I have something that will get your mind off the wait. The plans!"

A jester appeared when Jack clapped his hands. He pulled from his cloak, a rolled up parchement. The parchment was was unrolled to reveal blueprints for another palace.

"Well, what do you think?" Jack asked. "Nothing elaborate, of course. Forty bedrooms, dining hall, it is just a honeymoon cottage really."

"You mean you're building it already?" Stephen asked.

"Built, man. Finished. Troy and Gabriella can move in tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? But they are not even married yet."

"We'll take care of that tonight. To the wedding!" Jack toasted raising his own goblet.

"Now hold on, Jack. I haven't even seen my daughter yet, and now you're taking her away from me." Stephen explained.

"You're getting my Troy, aren't you?"

"Yes, but…"

"Want to see our grandchildren, don't we?"

"Of course, but…"

"There is no time to lose. Getting on years. To the wedding!"

"Now, be reasonable, Jack." Stephen said. "After all Gabriella knows nothing about this."

"Well?" Jack asked taking a sip of his ale.

"Well, it may come as quite a shock." Stephen stated as Jack spits out his drink.

"Shock? My Troy a shock? What's wrong with my Troy?" Jack demanded angrily.

"Nothing, Jack. I only meant…"

"Why doesn't your daughter like my son?"

"Now, now."

"I'm not sure my son likes your daughter."

"Now, see here." Stephen stated starting to get angry.

"I'm not so sure my grandchildren want you for a grandfather!"

"Why you unreasonable, pompous windbag!"

"Unreasonable? Pompous!" Jack thundered as he reached for a fish, pretending that it was a sword. "en garde, Sir!"

"I warn you Jack, this means war!" Stephen said as he grabbed a platter to block his friend's jabs with the fish.

"Forward! For honor! For country! For…" Jack yelled before he realized that he was fighting with a fish as his sword, soon both men were laughting. "What's this all about, anyway?"

"Nothing, Jack." Stephen laughed. "Absolutely nothing."

"The chilren are bound to fall in love with each other."

"Precisely. As for the grandchildren, I'll hace the royal woodcarvers start working on the cradle tomorrow."

"Splendid. King size, of course."

"Certainly! To the Woodcarver's guild!" Stephen toasted.

"His Royal Highness, Prince Troy!" the herald announced from the courtyard as the two kings drank from their ale.

"Troy." Jack stated to his friend.

The kingdom cheered as the prince rode into the courtyard upon Samson. Yes, that's right. Troy was the very young man who had been in the forest, unknowingly with Princess Gabriella. As he galloped by the palace's entrance, his father raced outside.

"Troy!" Jack called. "Troy!"

Troy pulled on his loyal horse's reign. Samson skidded to a halt and Troy turned around to see who was calling him. He saw his father chasing him to catch up. Troy quickly hopped off Samson.

"Hurry, Boy, hurry." Jack commented. "You need to get ready. Where you've been? Chad's been back for hours. Can't meet your future bride like that. "

"But I have met her, Father." Troy announced.

"Princess Gabriella? You've met her? We must go tell Stephen."

"I didn't say it was Gabriella." Troy corrected.

"But you just said…"

"I said I met the girl I was going to marry. A beautiful peasent girl I met once upon a dream."

"Peasent girl? Troy, you're joking?" Jack asked as his son shook his head. "Isn't he?" Jack questioned Samson, who also shook his head no. "By George! I won't stand it! You're a prince and you'll marry a princess!"

"Now, Father, you're living in the past. This is the fourteenth century." Troy declared to his sutbborn father. "Nowadays…"

"Nowadays I'm still the king!" Jack announced. "And I command you to come to your senses!"

"And marry the girl I love." Troy said as he mounted his horse.

"Exactly."

"Goodbye, Father!" Troy bid as he rode off.

"Goodbye, Father! Marry the girl you…" Jack trailed off, realizing that his son had tricked him. "No, no! No, no! Troy! Come back!"

"Where's he off to?" Chad Danforth, who had been the one woth Troy earlier in the forest, asked his best friend's father.

"The forest."

"Again?" Chad asked. "He just got back. Why is he going back?"

"Because I accidently gave him permission to marry a peasent girl." Jack answered. "How will I ever tell Stephen?"

By late afternoon, the fairies were getting ready to leave the cottage for the final time. Gabriella was dressed her gown and was draped in a matching blue cloak. Flora. Fauna and Merryweather had transformed themselves back into their fairy selves. Flora led the way, Fauna guided a distraught Gabriella while Merryweather brought up the rear. Gabriella had not spoken a word to them since she was told that she would never see the young man who captured her heart ever again. Her heartbreak was visibly written all across her face. Without anybody knowing, the princess was snuck back into the palace by an underground passageway. The heartbroken princess was led to one of the rooms in the tower.

"Merryweather, lock the door." Flora instructed. "Fauna, pull the drapes."

The two fairies did as they were told. Despite sunset being almost upon them, they were not taking any chances on keeping Gabriella safe. The eighteen year old looked around the dark chamber. It was so different from the beloved cottage that she grew up in. She saddly slipped the hood of her cloak off of her head.

"Now, Dear, just sit yourslef here." Flora stated as she sat her down in front of a vanity set. "And now Dear Child, this final gift to thee. A symbol of your royalty, a golden crown to wear in grace and beauty. As is your right and royal duty."

The three fairies made a crown appear from their magic. Flora placed it on top of Gabriella's head, her transformation from peasent girl to princess now complete. Gabriella took one look at herself in the mirror and burst into tears before laying her head down to cry in her folded arms.

"Now, Dear." Fauna went to comfort her but Flora stopped her.

"Let us leave her alone for a moment with her thoughts." Flora said to the other two as she ushered them out.

Once their backs were turned, the fire in the fireplace began to die away. A green glow appeared in its place. Two evil eyes glared at the sobbing princess.

"I don't see why she has to marry a prince anyways." Merryweather huffed angrily.

"But that's not for us to decide." Fauna remined.

Gabriella was still sobbing when she noticed an eery light filtering through her arms. Almost as if in a trance, she lifted her head. As soon as her eyes met the green ball of light floating up in the air, she lost control of her actions. Gabriella stood up, her cloak falling as she followed the light to the empty fireplace.

"Maybe we should tell King Stephen about the boy." Fauna told Flora who was looking at the chamber's door uneasily.

"Why don't we?" Merryweather added.

"Listen!" Flora announced suddenly. "Maleficent!"

The three raced back into the room just in time to witness Gabriella disappear in the fireplace. Gabriella followed theball of light up the stairs leading higher up the tower. The fairies tried with all of their might to push the passage way open, forgetting that they could use their magic again. Finally, Flora used her wand to remove the wall completely.

"Brie!" they called franticly.

Gabriella had a far head start on them and was already at the top of the tower. The ball of light floated to a corner in the room and transformed in a spinning wheel. Gabriella took a step forward towards it, raising her hand.

"Brie!" Merryweather's voice echoed from somewhere in the tower, causing the young woman to pause. "Don't touch anything!"

"Touch the spindle." a voice commanded Gabriella. "Touch it I say."

Gabriella reached her hand up. Her finger touch the spindle and everything went black. Flora, Fauna and Merryweather rushed into the room. There in front of them was Maleficent, with cruel glimmer in her eyes.

"You poor simple fools!" she shouted. "Thinking you could defeat me! Me! The mistress of all evil! Well, here's your precious princess."

Maleficent moved her cloak to reveal that her curse had been carried out. Gabriella was uncouncious on the ground, her crown fallen from her head. Flora, Fauna and Merryweather gasped in horror at seeing her. Maleficent let out a gleeful cackle as she disappeared. The good fairies ran to Gabriella, they all wept quietly.

"Why did we leave her alone?" Merryweather asked.

"I'll never forgive myself." Flora declared.

"We're all to blame." Fauna added.

Meanwhile, in the Great Hall, Stephen and Carmen were anxiously waiting for word that sun had gone down and that their daughter was going to be home soon. Jack cautiously approached his friend. It was time to tell Stephen about Troy, no time to back down.

"Stephen, there's…there's something important I have to tell you." Jack announced.

"Not now, Jack." Stephen stated.

"But it's about Troy."

"Troy? Oh yes, of course, Troy. Why where is the boy?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you."

"Well, send for him immediately."

"But…" Jack started to explain.

"Shh." Stephen cut him off as a fanfare began to play.

"The sun has set!" the herald announced. "Make ready to welcom your princess!"

While a huge celelbration was going on, the three fairies were grieving over the fact that Gabriella was now under Maleficent's curse. While under her enchanted sleep, Gabriella never lost her beauty. Flora, Fauna and Merryweather did everything they could to make her comfortable. Flora burst into heavy sobs realization finally hitting her that her plan for protecting Gabriella from Maleficent had indeed failed.

"Poor King Stephen and the Queen." Fauna stated sadly.

"They'll be heartbroken when they find out." Merryweather added.

"They're not going to." Flora declared.

"They're not?" Merryweather asked. "But…"

"We'll put them all to sleep, until Brie awakens."

With that they journeyed out to the blacony to gaze upon the celebration down below them. Flora began to draw the drapes to the chambers. They all took one last look at the sleeping princess before the curtains closed and hid her from their and anybody else's view.

"Come on, we've got to get started." Flora instructed.


	5. The Road to True Love Begins

The fairies once again used their magic to make themselves small. They then set upon the task of placing everyone in the kingdom to sleep to keep them from knowing that Princess Gabriella had fallen under Maleficent's curse. Everyone would sleep until Gabriella was awoken by true love's first kiss. Flora was in the Great Hall placing the court under the spell. Carmen was already asleep and both Stephen and Jack were close to following.

"What's this talk about Troy?" Stephen asked before falling asleep.

"Said that he wants to marry some peasant girl he met in the forest today." Jack explained through a yawn.

"Peasant girl?" Flora questioned herself before flying back to get more information before the spell had fully taken over. "The peasant girl! Who is she? What is her name? Where did he find her?"

"Just some peasant girl." Jack mumbled sleepily.

"Where? Where?" Flora demanded instantly.

"Once upon a dream." Jack yawned.

"Once upon a dream…" Flora trailed off when realization hit her. "Brie! Prince Troy!"

The red fairy hurried off to find the other two. Fauna and Merryweather were placing the last few people to sleep in the banquet hall. They halted when they saw Flora flying up to them in a hurried panic.

"Come on, we've got to get back to the cottage." she instructed urgently.

Meanwhile, Troy was galloping into the glade that the girl had instructed where she lived. A smile appeared on his face when he saw the cottage that she said she lived in. Samson skidded to a halt in front of the cottage's door when his master pulled on his reigns. Troy got off and walked up to the door. He looked back at Samson who gave him an encouraging nod to go enter the cottage. Troy raised his hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in." a voice beckoned him.

Troy opened the door and stepped inside the dark room. Once he was all the way inside, the door slammed shut causing the young man to turn around. With him caught off guard, he was swarmed by goons and goblins as they piled on top of him. Troy did his best to throw them all of him but there were too many of them. Within a couple of minutes, he was tied up and a gag was placed in his mouth. A single candle appeared as a figure walked into the room. Troy recognized the figure as Maleficent, the evil witch he has first met eighteen years ago. Maleficent raised the candle to get a better look at her prisoner.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a peasant and low- I catch a prince! Away with him." Maleficent ordered her Hench men who began to pull the prince out of the cottage. "But gently, my pets, gently. I have plans for our royal guest."

Flora, Fauna and Merryweather quickly flew to the cottage that had been their home with Gabriella for the past eighteen years. Upon arrival, they saw the door wide open. Inside there were signs of a struggle as tables and chairs were over turned. On the floor was Troy's red cape, he lost it during the struggle. Flora picked it up to get a better inspection.

"Maleficent!" all three gasped in horror at the thought of the one person who could awaken Gabriella was already in the hands of the evil witch.

"She's got Prince Troy!" Merryweather added.

"At the Forbidden Mountain." Flora announced numbly.

"But we can't." Fauna pleaded. "We can't go there."

"We can. And we must."

The fairies journeyed to the unhappiest place in the kingdom. Forbidden Mountain, Maleficent's home. The feeling around the mountain was a cruel joy as the evil witch's cursed had come to be and she held the one person who could ever waken the young princess up from her sleep. Maleficent watched as she ghouls and goblins celebrated in her throne room. Her loyal raven was perched on her staff as they sat on her stone throne.

"What a pity that Prince Troy cannot be here. To enjoy the celebration." she told her pet. "Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up."

The three fairies watched as Maleficent got up and began to leave the throne room. They quietly followed her to where Troy's cell was, making sure that they stayed out of sight from both Maleficent and her raven. The raven could pick up any sort of sound and figure out where it was coming from and if he found them, it would be too late for them. Maleficent traveled the steps down to her dungeon and stopped in front of one of the cells. She pulled out a key and opened the cell door. There sitting on a stone bench, chained to the wall by his wrists was Troy. Maleficent walked inside and approached him.

"Come now, Prince Troy. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairytale come true." Maleficent taunted.

The fairies flew to the cell door and watched as Maleficent spoke to the prince. The evil witch raised her hand the top of her staff's small crystal ball began to glow. Maleficent tilted it towards Troy so he could get a look at what she was about to show him.

"Behold! King Stephen's castle. And in yonder top most tower, dreaming of her true love, the Princess Gabriella. But see the gracious whim of fate, why 'tis the self same peasant maid, who won our noble prince's heart but just yesterday. She is indeed wondrous fair. Black as ebony hair, lips that shame the red, red rose. In ageless sleep she finds repose." Maleficent explained.

Troy looked into the small crystal ball as Maleficent began her tale. He was indeed shocked to find that Princess Gabriella was indeed the young maiden he had fallen in love with yesterday afternoon. As Maleficent continued, the prince swore he would get out of her somehow and rescue his love from the evil curse this witch had cursed her with.

"The years role by, but to a steadfast heart, are but a day." Maleficent continued. "And now the gates to a dungeon part and our prince is free to go his way. Off he rides, on his noble steed, a valiant figure, straight and tall! To wake his love, with love's first kiss. And prove that true love conquers all!"

Maleficent ended with a cackle of sarcasm as the image of Troy being an elderly man with a long beard appeared in her crystal ball as he rode off to free the still eighteen year old princess from her ageless sleep. Troy stood up to move closer to her in fury but the chains prevented him from doing so.

"Come now, my pet." Maleficent told her raven. "Let us leave the prince with his happy thoughts."

As they were leaving, the good fairies quickly hid themselves, but not before the raven caught a little glimpse of light. Maleficent closed the cell door with a smile as she could still hear Troy struggle in his chains.

"For the first time in eighteen years, I shall sleep well." Maleficent told the raven as they journeyed up to their tower.

Flora, Fauna and Merryweather quickly flew through the cell's bars to Troy. The young man looked up in surprise when three more fairies appeared before him. Merryweather went to keep a look out and used her magic to unlock the cell's door while Flora and Fauna used their wands to cut way the metal around his wrists. Once he was free, Troy made to move out of the cell and to rescue Gabriella.

"Wait, Prince Troy. The road to true love may be barred by still many more dangers which you alone will have to face. So arm yourself with this enchanted Shield of Virtue and this mighty Sword of Truth, for these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil. Now come, we must hurry." Flora directed as she used her wand to make both the sword and the shield appear.

The four began to head the cell. Just as they reached the hallway, Maleficent's raven ran into them. He began to squawk and crow alerting everyone that the prince was free from his cell and about to make his getaway. Troy and the fairies knew that it now it was going to be more difficult to get back to King Stephen's castle with the goblins and ghouls knowing that he was once again free. They would do anything to stop him from bestowing the kiss to Gabriella and freeing her from their mistress' curse.


	6. The Spell is Broken

Troy quickly followed the fairies up the stairwell to escape the dungeon. Just as they reached the top, the raven appeared but this time, he brought ghouls and goblins with him. The two groups of foes almost ran head first into each other, but Troy thought quick and leapt out the window. Carefully but quickly he descended the side of the castle to reach the dead courtyard where Samson was being held. Merryweather had flown ahead to cut through the single link of chain holding the loyal stallion to a rock. By the time Troy and Flora and Fauna arrived, all Troy had to do was jump onto Samson.

"Look out!" Fauna called.

Troy turned around and saw several goons up along the edge of the castle. They all aimed their bows and arrows at the prince. Troy lifted his shield to block as much as he could. Fauna and Merryweather quickly hid behind the shield while Flora lifted her wand. With her magic she changed the arrows coming at them to flowers. Troy looked up as he felt the soft petals hit his shield. Once he was sure it was safe again, he turned and mounted Samson. He followed the fairies as they led the way out of the courtyard.

"Troy!" Flora called. "Watch out!"

Troy looked up and saw more ghouls as they tipped a cauldron of boiling hot tar over the palace edge hoping to capture the prince. Flora raised her wand and blocked the black bubbling liquid by a beautiful rainbow. While all of this was going on, the raven was cawing trying to get his mistress' attention. Merryweather noticed this and took off after it to silence him for good. The raven saw her coming towards him and a chase ensued. They flew right up to Maleficent's tower. The raven started to fly around it, but Merryweather ducked behind a stone, waiting for the raven to round the corner. The raven did not even see it coming. Just as he sat down along the edge to caw once again to alert Maleficent, Merryweather attacked. With a wave of her wand, the raven was now a statue n his mistress' balcony. Merryweather nodded proudly and flew off to join the others.

"Silence!" Maleficent thundered as she stepped out of her chambers, quickly glancing at her pet. "You! Tell them…No!" Maleficent saw that her raven was now a statue and then quickly glanced to see Troy making his escape.

Troy was exiting the courtyard as he followed the three fairies. Maleficent began to climb up to the top of her tower. From there, she had the perfect view of all of the kingdom. She raised her hand and threw a lightning bolt to her drawbridge. The last section was completely destroyed just as Samson galloped onto it.

"Watch out, Troy!" Fauna cried.

Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather all used their wands to help the young man and his horse land safely on the other side of the drawbridge. Troy carefully rode Samson as they made their way down the side of the mountain to continue on their quest. Maleficent gasped when she saw that he had survived. She raised her staff and a storm brewed above her head.

"Forest of thorns shall be his tomb! Borne through the skies on a fog of doom! Now go with the curse, and serve me well! 'Round Stephen's Castle, cast my spell!" Maleficent commanded.

The storm brewing over her head traveled over to Stephen's castle. Lightning lit all around the castle and thorns began grow all the way around the palace. Maleficent cackled when she saw her spell take form thinking that she had indeed gained control by of the situation again. Troy saw this but still pushed forward. He used his sword to cut through the branches. The fairies helped when his clothing got caught on the thorns. Troy looked up at the tower that held his sleeping princess, determined to get up to her, no matter the cost. With every thrust of his sword, more of the thorns were cut away and he was getting too close to the castle for Maleficent's comfort.

"NO!" she cried in anger and disbelief. "It cannot be!"

She used all of her powers to turn herself into a whirling collection of magic. She flew to Stephen's palace right in front of Troy. Troy pulled on the reins to stop the shocked Samson. Maleficent cackled at the prince.

"Now you shall deal with me, O Prince, and all the powers of hell!"

There was a sudden bolt of lightning and a crack of thunder. Maleficent began to grow in height, disappearing into the clouds. When Troy saw her face again, he was shocked to see she had transformed herself into a fire breathing dragon. Her eyes gleamed an eerie yellow and her fangs hung out her mouth sharp enough to cut through rock. Troy regained his ground and began to charge towards the evil dragon. Maleficent breathed a ball of fire at him. Troy blocked himself with his shield, but the fire's power was strong enough to knock him off of Samson's back and onto the ground. The prince quickly moved to go hide himself to get something between him and the dragon. Maleficent's head rounded a corner and Troy tried to stab his sword but the skin was too thick. The dragon was surprised and caught off guard but quickly began to snap her jaws at the young man, hoping to just bite him in half.

Soon, the battle was moving the edge of a cliff. Troy never backed down, even when he got right to the edge. Maleficent took a deep breath, and breathed another fireball at the man. Troy quickly tired to shield himself with his shield. The power of the fire caused him to lose his grip and it fell off the edge of the cliff after the fire had died away. Troy knew that he was now without his shield and therefore, without protection. Maleficent cackled with joy enjoying the final moments before her victory.

"Thou Sword of Truth fly swift and sure, that evil die and good endure." Flora proclaimed as she flew by the sword Troy now held.

Maleficent reared back ready to bring her battle to an end by snapping the prince in two. Troy quickly threw his sword and stabbing Maleficent right in the heart. The evil witch let out a cry of pain and horror. She snapped her jaw one more time, in hoping to take the prince with her as she fell. Troy jumped back before the falling dragon could land on him. The cliff began to crumble as the weight of the dragon was too much.

Once it was safe, Troy looked over the edge. Maleficent was no longer a dragon, but once again in her human form. His sword stood straight up from her body. Samson and the fairies approached him. Troy stood up all the way and took Samson's reins and smiled softly letting him know that he was alright. He then looked up and at Stephen's castle. The forest of thorns began to disappear just as the sun began to rise into the sky. Everything was as it should be. Except for one more thing.

Troy followed the fairies as they wandered into the palace. He looked around at all the sleeping townspeople, members of the courts and the palace guards, having sleeping all the way through, had no idea of what he had just gone through. Flora, Fauna and Merryweather led him up to the highest tower. There, on the bed, was the sleeping beauty he had fallen in love with. Flora, Fauna and Merryweather watched as he approached the young woman. Troy knelt down beside the bed and looked at the sleeping princess. He took a deep breath and leaned forward to her. Their lips met for the first time and only for a moment. Troy pulled back and almost immediately, the color began to return to the princess. Gabriella's eyes fluttered opened. She looked at the young man for a moment, trying to remember what had happen. Once she was regained her focus, she smiled, recognizing that this was her young man. Troy smiled and leaned down again and pressed their lips together again, this time, they stayed that way for much longer. The three fairies celebrated among themselves silently, happy to have their Sleeping Beauty back with them once again. But now, they had much to explain to the couple and had to get them ready for their celebration.

**AN: This is not the end. I have a couple ideas of how to continue on with the story, something wenever saw in the movie of Sleeping Beauty. Please read and review.**


End file.
